Bound
by Menandboysandme
Summary: AU slash fic starring my favourite Hollyoaks boys. Summary: 18-year old homeless Ste is caught dealing drugs in Brendan Brady's club. As Brendan discovers that the young man has a past similar to his own, he decides that he wants to help him start a new life. Content warnings: GAY SMUT.
1. Chapter 1

**No sex scenes in the first chapter, but good things come to those who wait. Reviews might speed up the process of finishing chapter 2 ;-). Enjoy!**

"So where is he?" Brendan Brady, club owner and manager followed his co-worker Simon Walker (usually called Walker) through the noice of the crowded bar and into the small office in the back. "Had to tie him up. Little fucker kicked me in the nuts," Walker said and nodded at the corner on the other side of the room. Brendan lay his eyes on the small figure sitting down on the floor, hands and feet neatly tied up. The kid didn't look up when Brendan approached him, he stubbornly held his face turned to the right, nailing his eyes on the dirty floor. "Look at me," Brendan ordered, but the boy didn't move. "I said: look. At. Me!" Brendan repeated firmly and cupping the boys cheek and forcing him to look straight a head. That's when he discovered the state of the kid's face. Brendan winced. "God! Walker, what the fuck! Did you do this to him?!" Brendan yelled. Walker looked at him, disgusted: "Oh, come on, Brendan! Do you think I'm some kind of monster? Of course I didn't do that to him. I only tied him up, that's all!" the tall man sulked.

Brendan really wondered what the kid had been through looking like that, huge black eye on the right side, a split lip on the same side and stains of blood that seemed to have stuck to his cheek. Brendan dropped to his knees and started untying the ropes on the kid's wrist and ankles. "Who beat you up, kid?" he asked, trying to sound as kind as possible. "None of your buisness," the bruised boy answered barely audible. Brendan sighed and continued: "hm, you know, since this is my club and you were caught dealing drugs in here I think it _is_ my buisness. Now what's it gonna be? You'll answer some simple questions or do I have to turn you in to the police?" The room was quiet for a long time while Brendan patiently waited for the young man to make his choice. "My step-dad," he finally answered, still looking at the floor. Brendan nodded and then turned to Walker: "I'll sort this out. Get the customers out and tell Jaquii and Rhys they can go home too. I'll lock up and see you back home later, alright?"

When his partner had left the room Brendan rose to his feet and gave the boy his hand to help him up. The kid looked up at him with what had to be the the bluest eyes that Brendan had ever seen. He hesitated a few seconds, but then he took Brendan's hand and Brendan pulled him up from the floor. Now standing noticed how young the kid looked. He wondered how old he could could he be 17? 16? Brendan pulled out a chair and put in front of his desk. "Have a seat," he said and the kid sat down, squirming and looking a bit uncomfortable with the new situation. Brendan sat down at the other side of desk and folded his arms.

"What's your name, how old are you and and what the fuck were you doing dealing in my club?" he said sternly, looking directly at the kid. To Brendan's surprise the boy now answered straight away: "Ste Hay. 18. I was just trying to get some money so I wouldn't have to sleep outside in the fucking alley again!" Brendan thought he spotted hints of tears in the blue eyes before the kid quickly turned his face away again. "I'm Brendan Brady. So, Steven, why are you living on the streets?" the intorregation proceeded. "Cause my step-father threw me out on my birthday a week ago. And it's just _Ste_," the kid retorded."And why extactly did he throw you out, _Steven_?" Brendan continued determined that this boy would tell him the whole truth and nothing but the truth. "Because he found out I'm gay!" Steven shouted aggressivley.

As Brendan grew quiet the kid, Steven, started to speak in rapid speed. "What's the matter? Are you disgusted that I'm queer? Well, so was Terry, my step-father, that's why he beat the living hell out of me when I went back there today to pick up some of my stuff. I'm almost fucking blind on my eye now! Said he'd warned me to come back, said I deserved it. Cause I'm a disgusting, worthless poof! Cause I'm.." the boy broke down in tears and suddenly made a run for the door. Brendan was quick to catch him but didn't really know what to do with him so he just wrapped his arms around the kid. Steven struggled for quite some time, but eventually he calmed down and surrendered, burying his face in Brendan's chest sobbing uncontrollably. Brendan loosened his grip a bit, but still held him tightly feeling his expensive shirt become ruined by the homeless kid's blood, tears and snot.

When the crying finally stopped Steven was clearly embarressed and tried to pull away again. "Just let me go, please," he begged, blushing. Brendan studied him closely. "Go where, Steven?" The boy shrugged. "Look, I'm sorry for bothering you. I promise I wont be dealing here again..." The kid was about to leave when Brendan laid his hand on his shoulder. "You do any of that shit yourself?" he asked softly. "Not much," Steven answered but he didn't meet his eyes and Brendan knew all too well what that meant. "I can't let you go, you're homeless, on drugs and on top of that you're just a fucking child," Brendan sighed. Steven suddenly looked terrified: "You can't turn me in to the police! Please! I've already been in young offenders once and they'll lock me up for real for this, just please don't..." the sobbing started again and Brendan sighed and held him again. "Shh, I'm not going to turn you in... I'll let you stay with me and the lads for a while. Sort you out, you here?"

Steven followed him in silence while he put the cashier in the safe and locked up the club. The kid remained silent as they walked towards Brendan's appartement. Brendan didn't mind the lack of conversation right now since he had a lot to think about. This was a highly spontanious decision and he wondered what he had gotten himself into."So you don't think I'm disgusting?" the kid suddenly asked as Brendan put the key in the door. He turned to the boy and simply said: "no". Disgusting wasn't quite the word, no, Brendan thought. And then he let the kid into his home.

Joel was still up. Watching telly and snacking on some milk and cookies. The teen barely looked up when they entered the appatement. "It's 4AM, Joel. Aren't you working the early shift tomorrow?" Brendan asked him. Joel looked up, about to speak something witty but the words stuck to his throat when he laid his eyes on Steven. "Steven, Joel, Joel, Steven," Brendan briefly intoduced them to each other. Then he said to Joel alone: "Go to bed, I'll explain in the morning." The Scottish kid reluctantly got up without switching of the TV and then provocativley slammed the door to his bedroom. Luckliy for the ungrateful brat he had more important things to deal with right now, Brendan thought.

He showed Steven to the bathroom, deiciding that the kid desperatly needed a shower after his week on the streets. He got some clothes for him and put them on the washing bin along with a towel and a spare tooth brush. Brendan saw the contures of the kid's lanky body through the shower cabin and instantly felt himself grow hard. The slender shoulders, the long lengs and the curve of his arse made Brendan's predatory side roar for attention. The homeless boy currently under his shower was really the ultimate prey.

As Brendan finally forced himself out of damp room he noticed that Walker had returned from some nightly adventure. The man reeked of liquor and had serious trouble getting out of his shoes and anorak without tripping. The minute he laid eyes on Brendan the drunk man cried: "You brought him home, didn't you? Is he even legal? What is he, like twelve?" Walker let out a silly chuckle, highly amused by his own joke. Brendan's eyes narrowed: "I'm giving him a place to stay, that's all. Now go get some sleep. You better make sure both yourself and Joel get up on time tomorrow, cause I'm not..." Both of the men turned their heads as Steven stepped out of the bathroom. Brendan's clothes hung loosely on him, especially the sweat pants that were almost sliding down his narrow hips. Apart from that he looked so much better with the blood and dirt gone from his face, he did have the most beautiful features. Walker stared curiously at them for a while and then stated: "Right...Sleep tight," and stumbled into the bathroom.

Brendan showed Steven to the guest room and made sure he had everything he needed for the night. Then he locked the door. He felt slightly guilty for doing so, but he wouldn't risk having the kid run off. As he lay in his own bed he found himself having trouble sleeping. This kid, Steven, whom he had just met had woken all these feelings at once. Desire. Compassion. Anger. The boy's story was all to familiar to Brendan. He closed his eyes and from the other side of the bedroom wall he heard quiet sobs which made something inside of him break.

"Hungry?" Brendan asked as Steven sat down at the kitchen table. The kid nodded. It was 2PM and he had slept for almost ten hours. Brendan put a plate with eggs, bacon and a piece of toast in front of the boy and the food disappeard in mere seconds. "Healthy appetite, eh?" Brendan chuckled and poured the boy a large bowl of cereal as well. Brendan sunk his teeth in his own food and Steven watched him closely. "Doesn't seem to be anything wrong with your own appetite," the boy said thoughtfully. Brendan laughed and put another piece of toast on his place. "Yeah, I get that a lot," he said while he splattered a big lump of butter on the bread and swallowed it in one bite. A small smile displayed on the boy's lips which Brendan registred were healing up nicely. They were full and pouty and Brendan had to distract himself from staring at them. "How's the eye?" he asked casually while he swallowed the the last pieces of his breakfast. "Better, I can see stuff now, bit blurry though," Steven answered and took a sip of his tea.

Brendan registred that Steven stayed quiet if you din't ask him something so he decided he would do some talking. He cleared his throat. "Right, Steven. We need to establish some ground rules." The kid put down his mug and looked curiously at him."Most important rule: no drugs, that clear?" Steven blushed a little and nodded. "Good, lad. You'll work at the club a few days a week to pay for your board and lodging. You will not lie to me. You'll listen to what I tell you , at home as well as in the club. And you'll come to me if something is bothering you...that clear to?" Brendan almost held his breath waiting for the answer. Steven gave him that shy look again. "Yeah," he said quietly.

Steven did seem innocent and sweet, but Brendan was fairly sure that the kid would mean trouble in one way or another. He had been around long enough to figure things like that out in advance. Brendan couldn't back out now though, he somehow felt strangely responsible for the lad. And as for the other reasons... Well fuck, he was only human after all and Steven was completely his taste in men, taut body, fresh faced and feisty. Too young though, maybe that's why he hadn't revaled that he was gay too. He didn't want to look like some old perv coming on to a kid almost half his age. Brendan knew that the kid would of course find out about his sexual preferences eventually since it wasn't exactly a secret among the people living in the Brady household...

In the early afternoon Brendan brought Steven to the club, Chez Chez, for his first shift as a barman. Walker and Joel who had been working the early shift were about to leave. Walker seemed severly hung over but did his best to act friendly. "Sorry about the ropes yesterday, Ste. You didn't give me much of a choice though. Quite a little fighter this one!" he joked and picked at Ste's chest. Joel stood next to Walker staring disapprovingly at Steven. "Why is he here again?" Joel snarled not talking to Steven, but to Brendan. "Manners, Joel..." Brendan warned, but the Scottish kid turned on his heel and took off. "Sorry about Joel. I'll talk to him," Walker said. "See you back home, Ste. You have a good night." Walker exchanged looks with Brendan and hurried after Joel.

Brendan tossed Ste a black t-shirt, size small, with the club's name on it. Seeing it on it fit the kid like a glove, he looked smashing. "What does Chez Chez stand for anyway?" Steven asked. "You're about to find out," Brendan said and then called out in a loud voice that made Steven jump: "Cheryl!" The curly haired blond woman instantly appeared behind the bar. "What are you yelling for, I'm right here!" she scowled. Brendan laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "Sorry sis. Meet Steven Hay." Cheryl discovered the slightly blushing young man standing next to her brother. "Hiya! Welcome omboard, hun. I'm Brendan's sister. The club's named after me!" she added proudly, giggling like a teenager. Brendan smirked and patted Ste's back. "I'm off to do some paper work in the office. Chez will help you get started." The kid looked a bit nervous, but Cheryl simply grabbed him by the hand. "Right, Brendan wants me to teach you how to run the bar so we have a lot of work to do..." Brendan watched from a distance as his sister dragged Ste around the club, babbling about God knows what. The boy didn't look so shy anymore, though and Brendan was pleased. He had known from the start that Cheryl was the right person for Steven to open up to.

The night went surprisingly well. Steven turned out to be a natural behind the bar. When the busy hours arrived Brendan stepped in behind the bar to help him and Cheryl out, but with the kid's enthusiasm it was barely necessary. Steven only slipped up a few times, getting the orders mixed up, but apart from that he did an impeccable job. The customers seemed to love the kid and although he got a million questions about the black eye he managed to stay smiling the whole time. When they closed up the bar at 2AM Brendan handed Steven his share of the night's tip. The kid just stared at the money in front of him. "Take it!" Brendan ordered. "Yeah, Ste, you really earned it, love!" Cheryl insisted. The boy looked at them thankfully. "Ta.." he managed to say.

When the three of them walked into the Brady recidence, first thing they saw was Walker and Joel snogging each other's faces of in the kitchen. Joel was leaning at the kitchen desk and Walker was standing in between his legs, tightly pressing himself against the kid and sucking at his neck. Brendan cleared his throat and went by them to put the kettle on. That's when everyone noticed Steven's shocked impression. Walker started laughing uncontrollably. "Fuck Brendan, you didn't tell him? Well, Ste here's a little surprise for you: I'm gay, Joel's gay AND, if he didn't tell you that either, our Brendan is definitly gay too!" Walker proclaimed and then added: "No one knows that better than me by the way..." Steven's mouth hung open as he watched Walker push the slightly embarassed Joel into his bedroom. Brendan looked at Steven's confused expression and for once he really didn't know what to say. Cheryl shook her head and handed Steven a cup of tea accompanied by a sandwich. "Here love, you'd better eat this and then go to bed. I have a feeling we will have to take the early shift tomorrow..." she sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**So. Time for some smut ;-) Enjoy! /Menandboysandme**

The boy seemed to somewhat change his behaviour towards Brendan after the night when Walker so shamelessly had outed all of them. It was subtle with shy smiles and prolonged looks, but Brendan had a feeling in his gut that he was right - Steven was showing his interest. And, honestly, Brendan wanted to make a move on Steven more than anyhing right now, but doing so would only cause him trouble. Steven was too young, just a kid who didn't know what he wanted and now that Brendan was sort of responsible for the lad it would be wrong to take advantage of him in such a way.

One afternoon when they were alone at the bar, getting ready for the late shift. Steven was taking care of the beer delivery while Brendan was sitting on the bar stool by the counter, doing some paperwork. Steven was on an annoyingly cheerful mood and kept whisteling (out of tune) as he stocked the bar. Although Brendan was glad that Steven enjoyed his new job as a barman, he was struggling with the accountancy and that high pitched sound was about to drive him mad. "Would you stop whisteling I can't concentrate," he muttered. "Why? Nothing wrong with being a happy employee, is there? And you _could_ do that in the office you know?" Steven retorted smiling cheekily. And after only a few seconds the whisteling started again as the kid was bending down to fill the bottom shelves of the bar. Brendan looked over the counter and laid eyes on the pert arse displayed in front of him and it made him forget all about the paperwork. The kid still needed to do as he was told, though.. "Steven, If you don't stop whisteling you'll get a spanking," Brendan said casually. The lad spun around and their eyes met for a brief moment. Then, slowly, without saying a word Steven moved to the other side of the bar and started wiping the counter, gradually working his way closer to where Brendan was sitting.

Brendan could feel that the kid was up to something and sure enough, when he was inches away from him the whisteling began again. Brendan rapidly grabbed the boy, bent him over his knees and started to cover his arse with firm slaps. At first Steven was kicking and giggling, but after a few blows Brendan felt the boy freeze. And then, there it was: the distinct erection poking his thigh. Steven was hard, and not just a little either. Brendan yanked the boy up from his lap looking into his beet red face. "Really Steven?" Brendan asked, his voice low and husky. Brendan looked into the blue eyes that were staring back at him open wide and he knew. The kid did look completely terrified, but there was something else there as well, curiousity, lust, a challenge… Steven wanted him as much as he wanted the boy himself, he knew that now. Fuck the morals, Brendan thought. He craved him and it wasn't longer a matter of _if_, but a matter of _when_ he would make his move.

Brendan registred that they were standing closer to each other now. He could feel the boy's scent which was intoxicating and made him want him even only needed the boy's confession now, needed to hear the words out loud. Then it would be no turning back. "What's going on?" Cheryl said with a confused expression as she entered the room. Brendan hurridly turned away, returning to his paper work. "Nothing sis. Get back to work, Steven, I'll talk to you later..." he said, trying to sound normal. He watched as the boy, face still flushed, disappeared down to the basement. Cheryl didn't say a word but she looked at him suspiciously. She knew her brother well and Brendan was well aware of the fact that she was on to him.

The night was awkward to say the least. When it got busy at the bar Brendan stepped in to help out which made Steven oddly nervous in his prescence. The kid had did his best to stay out of Brendan's sight after their encounter earlier, but now he had to face him. There was suddenly not a trace left of the barman skills that the boy had displayed earlier. He kept getting the orders wrong, fumbled with drinks and barely looked up on his customers. When Steven had spilt his third cocktail, the bar maid, Jaquii sent him off to collect glasses from the tables instead. "Yeah, the new kid's a real talent, right..." she told Brendan, mockingly as they watched him drop a whole tray of emtpy bottles on the cement floor. "Just focus on doing your own job," Brendan snarled and strode off to Steven's aid.

"Sorry," the boy mumbled as Brendan quickly removed the broken glass and threw it in the bin. Then Brendan noticed that the kid had cut his hand. Brendan shook his head, grabbed Steven by the arm and escorted the boy to the office. He placed the kid on the desk and started examining the cut. "Stay put," he ordered and went for the first aid kit. He winced when Brendan used a pair of tweezers to remove a large piece of glass from the open wound. "Oww," the kid complained as disinfection fluid was poured over his cut. "So what's going on Steven," Brendan asked as he carefully wrapped up the hand with some gauze bandage. "Your focus seem to be somewhere else but on your work tonight, you seem...distracted. And as your boss you understand that I can't accept that, don't you?"

Brendan had him pinned to the desk and they were as close as earlier that day. Steven swallowed hard. "Sorry...I just..." Brendan put his index finger over the boy's pouty lips. "You talk to much, Steven. Someone needs to shut you up," he said and leaned in, planting a small kiss where his finger had just layed. Steven tensed but Brendan put his hand on the back of the boy's neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss, his tongue probing to enter. It didn't take long before the boy gave in and let Brendan plunge his mouth, competely submitting to the intrudance. And as the kiss went on Steven fisted the older man's dark hair, crushing his lips against Brendan's, silently begging for more.

It was clear that the boy wasn't an experienced kisser, but what he lacked in talent he made up for in effort. And Brendan adored the taste of him, the softness of his lips, his eagerness. He could have let it go on for ever. It therefore took a great amount of willpower to carefully peel the kid off of him. Steven looked highly disappointed and almost desperate when he did so, but Brendan knew it needed to be done. He stroked the boy's hair gently and then put his mouth close to his ear. "I want you to go home and think about this, Steven. Ask yourself if you are ready for me," he whispered seductivley. "Cause if you decide that you are..." he ran his hand over the boy's back down to the curve of his arse and grabbed a handful of firm flesh, squeezing it hard. "Then I wont stop myself..." The kid yealped and Brendan let out a low throathy laugh before he slowly took his hands off the boy. "Let's get out of here, you wont get much work done with that hand anyway," he told the flushed kid and with fast steps he left the office.

Waiting for him wasn't easy. As the matter of fact it was fucking painful and the kid sure took his time, Brendan thought as he stretched out on the sofa. Four days had passed since their encounter in the office and since they had been on different schedules they had barely spoken since then. The reason that Brendan hadn't given his hopes up yet was the smile the kid had given him one morning when he walked in on Brendan as the man was stepping out of the shower. Brendan was sure he hadn't been able to get a proper look, but maybe the glimpse that he got had been enough? Well, judging by that part shy/part cheeky smile (that went straight to Brendan's groin) it had been.

It was Friday night about 21.00 PM and tonight him and Steven were finally alone in the appartement. Cheryl had gone away to a henparty in Ireland over the weekend and the lovey dovey "Woel" was working. Brendan hadn't made any plans for the night other than to have a quiet night in, since being a club owner made those occassions rare. As he layed casually on the sofa, zapping through a million pointless TV-shows as he heard Steven's footsteps in the kitchen. "Can I have a beer?" he asked. Brendan felt his cock stir just by the sound of the kid's voice. This was bad, he thought. "You can have _one_ beer if you bring me a bottle as well," Brendan answered, trying to sound casual.

Soon Steven showed up in the living room, handing Brendan the lager. He sat down next to Brendan, dangerously close really. "Slàinte, Steven," Brendan said as he raised his bottle. "Schlainte," Steven copied and started to swallow the amber liquid in large gulps. When the bottle was empty he turned his face towards Brendan. "I think I'm ready now," he said, his voice shaking a little. Brendan almost choked on his beer. Steven looked at him, his gaze submissive and begging. "I want you to..." his voice faded. Brendan regained control and realised that the kid was exactly where he had wanted him. "You want me to do what, Steven? Spank you? You seemed to like that the other day," Brendan mocked. Steven blushed. "I don't know why I got hard by that..." he confessed. Brendan got up from the sofa and held out his hand to Steven. "Maybe you like it rough, Steven. Nothing wrong with that. Let's find out what other things you might like, hm?"

Brendan manouvered the two of them into his bedroom while he kissed the boy passionately. God, he had waited for this! He started to undress the boy, stripping him skillfully of his t-shirt and jeans. Steven gasped when Brendan ran his big palm over the his crotch, he was rock hard down there and the sight of the evident erection made Brendan's own cock throb even harder. He placed himself on the bed, pulling the half naked Steven towards him by the his slender hips. "Beautiful," Brendan murmured and spun him around. The boy had the most perfect bottom. Small, but nicely shaped and firm as hell. He turned the boy around again and started kissing his taut stomach while his hands remained firmly on the boy's backside.

"Brendan," Steven whimpered. "I need to tell you something, I haven't... you know, with a man...I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know what to say," he confessed. Brendan lifted him up and threw him down on his back in the large bed. The thought had crossed his mind that Steven might be a virgin, but he certainly didn't mind. The mere thought of him being the first man to fuck the lad almost drove him over the edge. "Don't worry Steven, just be a good boy for me and you'll really enjoy this," Brendan said with that low husky voice. He started peeling of Steven's underwear, exposing the young man's stiff cock. It was as beatiful as Steven himself, Brendan thought. Not that big, but nicely shaped with neatly trimmed pubic hair around it. He bent his head down and covered it with his mouth, slowly licking and sucking it.

It was evident that Steven wouldn't last long in this state, bloody teenager and all. So Brendan decided that the first round would be all about Steven. He took him in his mouth, blowing him eagerly while he palmed the kid's soft sack. Steven bucked his hips into Brendan's mouth, panting and whimpering. He was completely at Brendan's mercy just, where the Irishman wanted him. Brendan spat in his hand and put it beneath Steven's balls, rubbing slick didgets over the kid's entrance. When Brendan carefully started to insert his index finger into the boy's arse, Steven grasped the sheets and exploded into Brendan's mouth.

Brendan swallowed the wamr semen and smiled a predatory smile when he saw the flushed, boy before him. "Steven, Steven... You really have no idea of what you're getting yoursefl into, do you?" he growled and started undressing in front of the boy. Stevens jaw dropped when Brendan pulled out his own erect cock. He knew he was well endowed, but Steven's reaction was cute. "You'll get used to it," Brendan purred and fisted his erection firmly. Steven seemed unable to take his eyes from the leaking cock as Brendan stroked it shiny with precum. When he noticed that the boy was getting hard again he let out a throaty laugh and with a single motion he grabbed the kid and flipped him over.

This kid was so fucking hot, every inch of him was just begging to be fucked, Brendan thought as he roughly parted Steven's arse cheeks. He spotted the puckered entrance and instantly dipped his head down to lick it. Brendan loved the taste of this boy and he loved to watch and hear the responses caused by the thorough tongueing. Steven moaned and quivered all over, pushing his arse out for more. "Alright, Steven. Time for the real thing, lad," Brendan purred and reached for a condom and some lube on the bedside table. Steven turned his head, watching as Brendan smeered the lube all over his cock. "Oh God..." the kid whimpered as Brendan placed himself behind him, spreading him again. "Just relax Steven, remember there's no turning back now..." he said with a voice that was dangerously soft. He inserted two fingers into the boy's clenching arse, stretching it properly until he felt the kid loosen a bit. Then he put his cock at the entrance and slowly started pushing inside. Brendan leaned over Steven and whispered soothingly to him as the kid cried out from panic. "Just bare with it...be a good boy for me and let go, Steven."

Steven was breathing heavily, obviously struggling against the evident pain. The kid was tight as hell, but Brendan carefully inserted all of his cock and slowly thrusted back and forth until he felt that the tightness was slightly giving in. The boy's cries of pain were gradually replaced with carnal sounds of pleasure as Brendan began to thrust deeper inside of him. Steven was pleading, moaning, begging for more and Brendan fucked him harder, aiming at his sweet spot with every thrust. He reached for the kid's leaking cock and started stroking it firmly while he pounded into the tight little fuck hole. Brendan let Steven come first, the orgasm making his arse clench rythmically around Brendan's dick and when Brendan came shortly thereafter, he was grinning widely...

The next day Brendan sat in his office daydreaming, still with that silly grin left on his face. Fucking Steven had topped all of his expectations and maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't regret his decision after all. Because he hadn't felt this good in ages, the kid made him feel young, on top of the world! The only downpart was that he didn't manage to get much work done, as his mind kept getting distracted with all the things he would do to this extraordinary kid. Brendan suddenly realised his phone was ringing, he picked it up and as soon as he heard Walker's voice, he knew that something was wrong. "You need to come home Brendan. It's Ste, I caught him buying drugs."

**To be continued...**

**I really appreciate your reviews so keep them coming!**

**(Sorry about typos etc, English is not my first language.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Smutty chapter, this one... So I hope you'll enjoy it! Please review and tell me what you think! Enjoy! /Menandboysandme**

Steven was roughly pushed down on a chair in the middle of the kitchen to be questioned about the drug purchase. Brendan was furious, but above all highly confused. Sleeping with Steven had been fucking fantastic and the kid had provided Brendan with a satisfaction he hadn't felt in years. Afterwards, Steven had said that it was the best thing he'd ever done and then he had looked so fucking vulnerable and sweet when he had asked if they could do it again soon. Brendan had let him fall asleep in his arms and they had remained like that all night. In the morning, he was filled with rare emotions, as if it was really something there, like he wanted Steven to belong to him and not just sexually. Brendan had known before that he cared about him, but this morning he had realised just how much. Right now he couldn't understand how Steven could do this to him. Didn't the kid realize that he jeopardized what they had going on? Or didn't he care?

"Where did you get the money for the drugs, Steven?" Brendan asked resolutely as he circled round the teen. Steven looked even smaller than usual, staring at his feet without saying a word. The tension in the room was palpable and the echoing silence eventually made Walker loose his patience. The man grabbed the boy's face, squeezing the cheeks together while he looked at him sternly: "Brendan deserves some answers, Ste. After all he has done for you. Buying drugs right in the middle of the village in broad daylight that's how you repay him?" Steven angrily pushed Walker's hand away. "I don't have to answer to you! Who are you anyway? His ex? Staying in _his_ home with _your_ new boyfriend? That's just wrong!" Steven shouted at Walker.

"Enough!" Brendan roared and lowered his face so it was inches from Steven's. "You do _not_ talk to Walker like that. Now: where the fuck did you get the money for the drugs, Steven," he hissed, annunciating each word. "The tip..." Steven mumbled, looking down again. Walker sighed and ran his hand over his face. "So you saved your tip money so you could start using again, Ste, thats just great..." the man said, sounding genuinly disappointed. Brendan felt tired. He thought about yesterday when Steven had made him feel young and alive, now the lad was having the complete opposite impact on him. This was a bloody mess, Brendan thought. Fortunately Walker was there with him, calm and rational as usual. "Do you have any drugs in your possession right now, Ste?" Walker asked. Steven shook his head and let out a barely audible "no". Brendan and Walker exchanged looks, not convinced. "You sure about that?" Brendan asked, his voice somewhat softer than before. "I said no," the boy whispered without meeting Brendan's eyes.

Steven swallowed hard as he was escorted to Brendan's bedroom."We're going to search your room, Steven. I better not find anything in there," the Irishman said firmly before locking the boy up. Both Brendan and Walker had been around long enough to know where people usually hid their valuable belongings. It therefore didn't take them long to locate a box with neatly packed bags of pills tucked into the space between the bed and the wall. Brendan furiously sent it flying across the room. "Fuck!" He sunk down on the single bed and started to rub his forehead. He was exhausted and he didn't have a fucking clue about what to do next. "You care for him, don't you?" Walker asked. Brendan looked up and into the other man's eyes - Walker knew him too well. "Yes, unfortunately," Brendan sighed. Walker sat down beside him and laid his hand on Brendan's shoulder. "You need to deal with this, Brendan. Either you kick him out or you make him quit, now. I don't want to see you ruin yourself," Walker told him seriously.

Brendan was truly greatful to have Walker around. Ever since they had been in prison together years ago, they had been close. They had fought together, laughed together, cried together and fucked each other on a regular basis. When Brendan got out he found himself missing the other man so when Walker needed a place to stay after he too had been released, Brendan offered him to stay with him and to work at his club. You could say that Walker owed him, but Brendan didn't see it as that. Walker was one of the few people that he felt he could truly trust and he wanted him to remain a part of his life, even though they were no longer lovers.

Brendan considered both Walker and Joel parts of the family now. Letting that little Scottish brat into his home hadn't been easy at first, though. But Brendan had known in his heart that Walker would never have been satisfied with being Brendan's bottom boy, not over time. The man was a natural born top and him finding a more suitable partner (whom he could actually fuck) was for the best. Joel had adored Brendan from day one and, apart from his chilidsh temper, Brendan had actually grown to like him too. "Thank you, Simon." Brendan said thoughtfully and rose from the bed. He picked up the scattered bags from the floor. "I'd better get this over with."

"Are you going to throw me out now?" Steven asked as Brendan entered the bedroom. The kid's eyes were red and his voice slightly shaking. Brendan sat down on the bed. "Come here," he said.. Steven hestitated for a moment before he slowly started moving himself towards Brendan. The Irish man pulled the kid down so he was sitting on his lap. "Why, Steven? Why now?" he asked, his voice sounding more affected than he had meant it to. Steven quietly started sobbing against Brendan's shoulder and Brendan let him.

When the kid had calmed himself down a bit Brendan tilted the his chin, holding it firmly while looking straight at him. "I won't throw you out Steven. I said I'd sort you out, and I will. But it will take you a lot of effort to regain my trust. Until that happens I'll be taking care of your salary and the tips, got that?" Brendan asked. Steven got up from Brendan's knees and Brendan felt a slight shiver down his spine as the kid started running his hand over his chest. "Oh, come on Brendan, you don't have to do that. I'm sorry. Alright? Let me make it up to you..." Steven smiled that cheeky smile, licked his lips and started undoing the buttons in Brendan's shirt. Firmly Brendan stopped him, grasping the boy's wrists. Then he moved his own hands down to Steven's trousers, tugging them down.

In one swift movement, Brendan had bent the kid down over his knees so he was laying there with his arse in the air. Brendan yanked Steven's boxers down too and without mercy he started to cover the exposed bottom with stinging swats. It only took the boy a few seconds to realise that this wasn't a joke or an act of seduction - like last time- and when he did so he soundly began to protest. "Fuck! No Brendan! You...you can't fucking do this to me!" The words had no impact on Brendan what so ever and the Irishman continued to spank the kicking teen until the cursing stopped. After about thirty firm blows had landed on Steven's behind it had assumed a nice red colour with Brendan's large handprints all over the tender flesh. He pulled Steven up to a sitting position again. The kid looked like he was in shockand for a moment Brendan regretted the primitive act - but at least now he had Steven's attention.

"If you ever. I repeat: EVER, try to manipulate me again, Steven, I'll be doing exactly what I just did, only then I won't stop after a few _light_ swats, do I make myself clear?" he hissed. Steven looked truly pitiful while he let out a small: "Yes Brendan." Brendan firmly pushed the boy down on the floor so that he was kneeling before him. "I'm not done with you," he growled, opening his fly and releasing his throbbing cock. "Suck it," he ordered. Steven probably hadn't experienced this before, but Brendan was sure the kid would be a fast learner. "Cover your teeth, and just take it slow, " he instructed.

Watching Steven wrap his pouty lips around the head of the erected cock and having his first taste of it, was a work of art. And when he began to suck him off, Brendan was sure the kid were doing his absolute best to please him. Steven's head was bobbing up and down and although he gagged a couple of times, he was amazing for a beginner. "There's a good lad," Brendan purred and firmly held the kid's neck, making him take the cock even deeper down his throat. For a moment Brendan thought about coming in the kid's mouth and then send him off to bed. That would have been the proper punishment but Brendan just couldn't bring himself go threw with it. The way Steven was looking up at him from his kneeling position, his big blue eyes silently begging Brendan to fuck him. Not fucking him when he's looking like that just isn't realistic, Brendan thought as he looked down at the gorgeous lad.

He threw Steven down on his back in the bed and ripped off his trousers and underwear. He quickly applied the condom and lube on his cock, and then put the lads fuzzy legs on his shoulders. He bent down and passionately kissed Steven, the boy responding with vigour. It was easier entering Steven this time, he was as ridicoulosly tight as before, but this time the kid knew what was coming and that the initial pain was going to be worth it. "Good boy," Brendan encouraged as he inserted his dick, balls deep, into the kid's clenching arse hole. Steven panted and moaned from equal parts pleasure and pain. His cock was leaking with pre-cum and Brendan stroked it as he thrusted rythmically into the boy for a good couple of minutes. Steven was completely at his mercy and he loved it too. "Who do you belong to Steven?" Brendan asked as he ferociously pounded into the panting boy. "T-to you Brendan!" Steven gasped and Brendan felt the kid's warm load fill his palm.

Brendan remained inside of Steven as he held out the spunk covered didgets to the kid. "Clean it up," he ordered with an evil grin and inserted them into the boy's mouth. Steven sucked obediantley on the sticky fingers, tasting himself. The sight of the submissive act made Brendan decide that he desperatly needed to come too. He slowly pulled out his cock from Steven's arse, making the kid groan. Probably sore as hell, Brendan thought. Brendan threw away the used condom and guided the boy's mouth to his cock. "Such a good boy, Steven. Now you're going to make me come and when I do, you're going to swallow each drop," he growled and started fucking Steven's mouth in the same pace as he had just fucked his arse...

Hours later they were still tangled up in Brendan's bed, too exhausted to move. "Do you want me to go and sleep in my room?" Steven asked him drowsily while he played with Brendan's chest hair. "No. You'll be sleeping in here, in my bed, from now on. I want to be able to keep an eye on you," the Irishman purred and lightly bit the boy's earlobe and tickled it with his moustache. Judging by the wide smile forming on Steven's lips, the kid didn't consider sleeping in Brendan's room as part of the punishment.

**To be continued. Coming up: Ste and Joel have a tiff and Walker lets Brendan in on a secret..!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here comes chapter 4... Reviews and ideas are welcome as usual, let me know what you think!/Menandboysandme**

The next morning Brendan woke up early, Steven's erection poking the inside of his thigh. Their bodies were attached to each other, sticky by sweat and cum from the previous night's activities. The reminder of yesterday's magnificent make-up sex made Brendan's own member stirr for attention. Brendan carefully shook Steven's shoulder, but the boy was heavily asleep and showed no sign of awakening. "Want to take a shower," he whispered seductively into the lad's ear, making Steven literally jump out of the bed. Brendan smirked and hung one of his robes over the boy's shoulders. With arms wrapped around the boy's slim waist he then escorted him to the bathroom, soundlessly to not wake up Cheryl or the lads. Brendan was horny as hell and looking at Steven, all tousled hair and morning hard-on, didn't make it any better. Hurridly he stripped both of them from their robes and shoved Steven into the shower cubical.

As Brendan joined him under the running water, he poured some of his expensive shower gel into his palm and started lathering the boy up. He watched Steven's cock twitch, the kid's lewd body so easily responding to his touch. "You certainly are a dirty boy, Steven," he purred and slowly ran his palms over the boy's front. He made sure that not an inch of skin was left out from the treatment, thoroughly rubbing his hands over the boy's torso and stomach. Steven moaned and reached for his cock - only for his fingers to be firmly slapped away and replaced by Brendan's own. "Mine," he growled as he fisted Steven's cock. Brendan carefully cleaned it and the light strokes made Steven writhe. He began to rock his hips back and forth, thrusting his slippery dick into Brendan's large hand.

When he removed his hand from the boy's length, the kid wailed as if the loss was acctually painful. Brendan tutted and turned the boy around and started giving his attention to the backside. He kneeded the lean muscles of Steven's neck and back, slowly moving his way down to the small of the back where he dropped to his knees. Not a very comfortable position - but with the view displayed before him - who cared. Steven's bottom still had hints of Brendan's handprints left on it. "Sore?" Brendan asked, softly caressing the beautiful globes. Steven looked over his shoulder to meet the kneeling man's gaze. "Just a bit," he answered, a small smile on his lips. Brendan nodded and spread the boy's arse cheeks. "What about here?" he murmured. Steven swallowed hard and whimpered: "yeah."

Brendan lathered up his hands anew and carefully cleaned the boy's sore arse, outside and inside of it. He was more gentle than he could really handle, but he knew it was needed beacuse of the previous night's mercyless fucking. When he had finished the thorough cleaning, Brendan spread the lad's bottocks further apart and leaned in to taste the tender pucker. "I'll kiss it better," he said, low and husky, right before he plunged his tongue into the pink hole. There was no doubt that the kid appreciated a good rim job, Brendan thought with satisfaction as he licked and kissed it hungrily. Steven couldn't get enough of the tongueing and kept pushing his arse out, begging Brendan for more.

The hot water was flowing down over them and the temperature was surely rising in the small cubical. Brendan spun the boy around, deciding that it was time for him to have his release. He started licking at the head of Steven's cock, his tongue cirkeling around it as he ran his hands over the firm arse cheeks . Steven looked down at him, eyes glossy with lust as Brendan grabbed the kids narrow hips to take the full length into his mouth. Steven gasped and tugged his hands at Brendan's wet hair as the Irishman deep throated him and at the same time started to push a single finger into the kid's tight entrance. Steven moaned soundly by the intrusion, and Brendan knew that one finger would be quite enough this time. The eager finger fucking of Steven's sore little arsehole soon made the lad quiver from a powerful orgasm. He almost slipped on the wet floor and Brendan was forced to stand up and support the kid, getting Steven's spunk all over him on the way up.

Steven chuckled while Brendan held him tightly. "Bloody teenager," he smirked and tugged at the kid's ear. Steven regained some composure and reached for the bottle of shower gel. He bit his lip and looked at Brendan, soundlessly asking for permission. "Return the favour? Sure..." Brendan answered, his voice thick with arousement. Letting the lad wash him was remarkably sensual. The touch of the his slender hands, the submissive gaze as he dropped to his knees, the water running all over the taut body made Brendan's cock weap. "Suck me, Steven. I want to come in your mouth..."

Steven's orally techniques had been improving and Brendan watched with fascination as his entire cock disapperad down Steven's throat - almost without the gag reflex. He let out a groan and leaned his head back against the cubical wall. Steven was blowing him like he couldn't get enough of the taste. He used his tongue skillfully, licking the shiny length from the base to the head, teasing it over and over again. "Make me come..." Brendan moaned.

Steven suddenly pulled away and looked at him with a mischievousgrin. "In a hurry Mr. Brady?" he asked, licking his pouty lips that had turned red from the blowing.

Brendan laughed, low and dangerous as he simply grabbed the kid's neck, forcing the throbbing cock down his throat. Steven couldn't control the gagging anymore, but Brendan didn't care, he just continued to pound into that sweet little mouth, making the boy take all of him in firm thrusts. Brendan came with a carnal groan, filling Steven's mouth with hot semen and watched him swallow it all in one large gulp. Suddenly a heavy banging on the bathroom door made both of them jump. "Hurry up for fucks sake, you've been in there for hours!" Joel shouted angrily on the other side of the bathroom door. Brendan and Ste looked at each other and grinned, luckily they had at least had been able to finish.

Joel was still on a terrible mood when they joined him at the breakfast table. The Scottish kid kept throwing evil glares at Steven, who rolled his eyes and muttered inaudible curses in return. The two boys fighting was really getting old and Brendan kept thinking that he should talk to them, but right now he had other matters to deal with: "Time to speak up now, Steven. The amount of drugs that you were buying yesterday plus the stock we found in your room – you were going to sell them weren't you? Tell me why, Steven," Brendan demanded. Steven seemed anxious, pushing his food around on the plate. "I can't.." he whimpered. Brendan looked at him in confusion, what could possibly be so awful that the kid couldn't tell him? "I'm not just going to let you off the hook that easliy, Steven. You either tell me right now, or you're not leaving the appartement until you've done so."

Joel slammed his fork down and turned to Brendan. "Why do you even bother, Brendan? He's clearly just some fucked up drug addict!" Brendan really didn't see why Joel was being so hostile against Steven, although he did share his frustration right now. "That's enough, Joel. You two have more in common than you think, maybe you should try to get along, yeah?" Brendan muttered and went over to the zink to start the washing up. "So he's not the only one with an idiot step-dad! So what?" Joel hissed. Steven stood up and coldly stared at him. "You don't have a fucking clue - about anything."

The Scottish kid flew up from his chair and furiously pushed Steven in the chest. "Yeah? Says who? You can barely read!" Joel shouted. Steven returned the push making Joel almost lose his balance. "Fucker!" he shouted and took a swing at Steven who ducked and aimed a blow at Joel. His arm was caught in a strong grip and Brendan dragged both of the boys over to the livingroom couch where he harshly put them down."What's the matter with you?" he hissed, the Irish accent even thicker and more intimidating than usual. "I've had enough of you two. You'll stay at home today, not leaving the appartement until you've sorted this out, you hear?" Brendan said sternly. Joel nodded reluctantly, clearly embarressed to be told of like a little boy, but Steven obstinately shook his head.

"No... Cheryl needs the help...and I need to work," Steven protested with desperation in his voice. Brendan shook his head "It will be a slow night and both Rhys and Jaquii are working. Cheryl will manage. You stay home. End of disussion." His voice was low and menacing and should have been enough for anyone to convince them not to continue, but Steven was determined: "Please Brendan! I-I need the money!" he shouted to Brendan's face. The Irishman's face grew dark and he slammed his fist down at the coffetable. "Enough with the games, Steven. Tell me what's going on. Now!" he bellowed, the outburst making Joel jump in his seat. "Terry's blackmailing me..." Steven whispered.

Walker appeared in the room, gazing curiously at the three men who were all looking quite upset. "What's going on? I take a shower and I miss all the drama?" he sat down next to Joel and his eyes wandered between them. Steven got his cellphone out from his pocket and handed it to Brendan. The Irishman frowned and looked at the screen. It was a text saying: "pay up, or I'll go to the police." Apparently Steven had stolen Terry's car the night when he had beaten him up and the boy's swollen eye in combination with the lack of a driver's license had resulted in the car being crashed, beyond recognotion, against a telegraph pole.

Brendan felt the anger vibrating inside of him. How the fuck could that Terry - son of a bitch - have the guts to blackmail Steven after almost beating him senseless? He laid a hand on Steven's shoulder, touching him soothingly. "A car? That's all?" he asked softly. "Why didn't you tell me sooner, Steven?" The kid looked up at him with a sad and vulnerable expression on his young face. "I didn't want to lose you..." he whimpered and the room fell quiet. Brendan was struck by the sudden declaration of emotions, but hearing the words touched him immensly. He felt bound to this boy - they belonged together now and he would do the right thing for care of him, give him the life he deserved, get him off the fucking drugs and make him happy. But first of all he would deal with the creep that had hurt him.

"Get your coat, Walker, you and me are going on a little excursion, " Brendan said. Steven looked terrified, like Brendan was out of his mind. "I know what I'm doing, trust me," Brendan whispered in his ear as he hugged him tightly. Walker and Brendan got themselves into Brendan's Mercedes and programmed the GPS for Terry's address. "So we're going step-daddy hunting are we?" Walker said cheerfully. Brendan nodded and got the motor running. It wasn't the first time they did things like this together. It had been a while since last time, but now the situation called for it. And Terry wouldn't bother Steven again when they were done with him...

"So, any idea of why our boys hate each other so much?" Brendan asked, wanting to get his mind of their mission for a moment. The other man turned his head and started laughing uncontrollably. "Are you being serious, Brendan?" Walker shouted. The Irishman stared back at him, confused. "Joel's hot for you, don't say you haven't noticed!" he said, still chuckling slightly. Brendan took a deep breath. "And that doesn't bother you, Simon?" he retorted and increased the speed of the car. "I don't mind sharing my toys once in a while, no..." Walker smirked and casually leaned back in his seat. Brendan laughed a short laugh, shook his head and put his eyes back on the road: "I'm with Steven." Walker put his hand on Brendan's knee, moving it slowly towards his crotch. "If you weren't such a prude, then maybe we could all have some fun," he whispered seductively. Brendan firmly removed the other man's long fingers from his leg and turned off the engine. "You better start thinking with the right body parts now, Simon. We're here..."

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I appreciate your reviews immensely and take your ideas into consideration, keep them coing! Here comes chapter 5, enjoy!/Menandboysandme**

The man opening the door to the scruffy apartement was an ugly, pasty-faced man in his late forties. "What do you want?" he snarled, gazing at them suspiciously. It was clear that the man wasn't Steven's biological father, since he didn't have any resemblance to Steven at all. Brendan gritted his teeth, staring back at the man with aversion. "Mr. Hay, I presume? This is Mr. Brendan Brady and I am Simon Walker," Walker said in his most polite tone of voice. "We're here to pay the dept for Mr. Steven Hay. Your stepson, isn't he?" he continued. Terry nodded, hesitantly watching Walker pull out a thick bankroll from his pocket and put it into the man's hands. "There you go. That should cover the expenses for the car, Mr. Hay."

Terry looked like he could barely believe his eyes."Why are you doing this for that little runt, anyway? He's a disgusting fag, did you know that?" he blurted out, greedily counting the money. Brendan flinched. _Disgusting_. _Fag_. The words made something inside of him snap. Those words were the exact words that he had been called almost 20 years ago back in Ireland. The last words he had heard before his father had sent him flying across the kitchen floor. He had been 16 years old and the beating he got that day had nearly killed him. And according to his father he had earned it, beacuse he was nothing but a _disgusting_ _fag_...

Brendan's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed. In one swift movement he had the startled man shoved up against the wall by his throat. Terry desperatly gasped for air as Brendan's strong hands were choking him. "If ye ever come near Steven again, I'll end ye. I'll end ye!" Brendan hissed, spitting out the words in the man's face. Walker didn't interfere at once, but when Brendan showed no sign of loosening his grip and Terry more and more looked like he was suffocating, he laid a hand on Brendan's shoulder. The Irishman somewhat regained his composure and let go of Terry who landed on his arse, looking up at them with a terrified expression on his face. Brendan wasn't satisfied, though, he breathed heavily and thought about kicking the shit out of the ugly, worthless creep beneath him so that he would learn what _that_ felt like. But before he had the chance to proceed, Walker took control of the situation once again. "Pick up your money from the floor, Mr. Hay and don't give us a reason to come back here," he said calmly, leading the furious Brendan back to the car.

When they reached the Benz, Brendan noticed a small, shabby looking woman, walking past them. The woman met his eyes for a second and they were the same blue as Steven's, but empty and soulless. It had to be Pauline, Steven's mother, Brendan thought as he looked at her with disgust. Steven hadn't told him much about his mother besides that that she used to tell him that she wished that she had never given birth to him. Brendan clenched his fists. This place, these people and the thought of Steven growing up here was just too much. He felt like beating the shit out of someone, someone had to pay for this... "Brendan," Walker said, looking at him a with a concerned expression. "I think I'd better drive, okay?" he said and placed himself in the driver's seat. Brendan silently got into the car and leaned back as Walker started the engine. "Thank you, Simon," he mumbled and leaned back in his seat. It was a relief to get out of there...

Back home at the Brady residence, Joel and Steven were found in the livingroom, wrestling each other for the remote control. Walker and Brendan stood and admired the two beautiful young lads, laughing and behaving like two playing puppies. Steven was on top of Joel at first, but since the other boy was obviously stronger he quickly flipped them around so that Steven landed on his back with a thud. Brendan cleared his throat. "So I take it that you don't hate each other anymore?" he smirked, stroking his moustache. Joel seemed extremely uncomfortable and Walker and Brendan exchanged meaning looks as they noticed that the boy's face was turning beet red.

"We were just playing," Steven explained shyly as he stood up, dusting himself off. "I don't remember giving you permission to play with someone other than me, but I am glad that you two have kissed and made up," he teased and pulled Steven into his arms. He held him tightly and it felt so good, so right, to have the slender body pressed against him. This was how it was supposed to be, he thought, inhaling the boy's scent. "How did it go?" Steven mumbled nervously into his chest. "He won't bother you again," Brendan said and planted a soft kiss on Steven's forehead. "We'll talk more in a bit. Go to my room and wait for me, I'll be right there."

When Steven was gone the Irishman slowly approached the younger Scotsman, who seemed oddly nervous in his presence. He practically squirmed in his seat as Brendan moved closer. "Joel, Joel, Joel...I'm so glad to see that you and Steven get along now," he teased and tilted the kid's chin so he was forced to look straight into Brendan's eyes. "If you continue to be such a good boy, then you might be rewarded, son," he purred and ruffled the boy's hair before he swaggered out of the room. The last thing he heard before closing the door to his bedroom behind him was Joel hissing at Walker: "You told him, didn't you? Fuck! I can't believe you told him..!"

Steven sat on the bed with his feet pulled up under him, lookinging sweeter than ever. "I owe you," the lad said gratefully. Brendan sat down next to him on the bed and shook his head. "You owe me nothing, Steven," he stated firmly and ran a hand through the boy's soft hair. He leaned in and softly put his lips against Steven's. The boy responded at once, hungrily kissing him back. Brendan let his hand stay in the boy's neck, supporting his head as their kiss deepend. Brendan couldn't deny that Steven made him feel something that he hadn't felt in years. It was terrifying really, because he knew that feeling like this meant that you were making yourself weak and vulnurable. But he couldn't stop it now, it had gone to far already. And the funny thing was that he didn't even want it to stop, the only thing he wanted right now was for Steven to be his.

"I want you, " Brendan said, his voice hoarse. Steven nodded eagerly, looking at him like he worshiped him. It made it all worth it. It made it all seem rigth. Brendan put his arms around the kid and gently layed him down on his back. Steven just lay there, completely still with a silly smile on his face as he let himself get stripped into nothing. Brendan admired the naked, perfectly proportioned frame displayed before him and started kissing the wanton boy all over. Soft, teasing kisses on his chest, stomach and the inside of his thighs. The kissing gradually developed into more off a licking and biting session. He had Steven's wrists pinned to the mattress and his legs over the boy's ankles so that the he was unable to move as the sweet torture proceeded. His body was completely at Brendan's mercy and the older man used his mouth on the kid's body as if he wanted to devour him. Brendan left his marks on the most sensitive spots and the treatment made Steven's throbbing dick ooze with precum even though it hadn't been touched yet.

"Fuck me, Brendan!" Steven moaned, desperatly squirming in the man's firm grip. "Bossy bottom, hm? I think I need to teach you something about patience," Brendan growled and fisted Steven's cock while he splattered some lube on to the boy's entrance. He started teasing the little fuck hole by rubbing his fingertips around it for a while before he slowly inserted two fingers. "Brendan...Oh, God Brendan..." Steven cried as the older Brendan's long fingertips brushed at his prostate.

Brendan slid his hand up and down the kid's shaft as he continued the thorough finger fucking of the sensitive little hole. He knew that Steven would come any minute now, like the teenager he was, so he placed the lad's legs over his shoulders and looked deep into his eyes. "Does it scare you that I want to own you, Steven?" Brendan asked, with a hint of vulnurability in his voice. "No, that's what I want. I want to belong to you," Steven answered determinately. Brendan leaned down and put his lips on Steven's, kissing him passionately.

"I'm going to fuck you hard and slow, and you won't come until I say so, understand?" he whispered seductivley into the kid's ear. Steven nodded, his entire body shuddering with pleasure. Brendan slowly inserted his throbbing cock and Steven grasped at the sheets and let out a carnal moan as his tightness was being stretched and filled up completely. "Oh, God... Brendan I don't think I can hold it..." Steven whimpered. Brendan ignored the pleading and pushed further into the clenching arse until his whole length was buried into Steven's bottom. He started moving his hips slowly, pulling out almost entirely and then slowly pushing back in until his cock was balls deep in Steven's arse.

"So deep," Steven gasped and Brendan could tell that the boy was experiencing that famous pleasure-pain right now, yet he craved for more. He was so fucking beautiful like this, naked and flushed and completely at his mercy and Brendan leaned down to kiss him softly while he continued to fuck him with deep, hard thrusts. "I love you, Steven, " he said, his voice filled with affection. Steven voice was a mere whimper, but still his answer was crystal clear: "I love you too, Brendan." The boy orgasmed in powerful spasms, shooting a big load of seed onto the expensive satin sheets. Brendan came only seconds after and he couldn't care less that the kid had come without permission or about the sheets. The only thing that matters was that Steven loved him...

They took their time, enjoying the afterglow. Steven seemed happy and more relaxed than Brendan had ever seen him and it truly warmed his heart. He loved this side of him, the sassy, cheeky, happy Steven. It suited him, Brendan thought. Since it was nearly 22 PM and they hadn't eaten anything the whole day, both of them was starving. "I could cook something..." Steven said, peeking inside of the fridge. Brendan frowned and let out a surprised laugh: "you can cook?" Steven nodded and put som vegetables, cheese and ham on the kitchen counter. "Yes I can. What's so funny about that? I'm a great cock, me!" he answered. Brendan shook his head. "I think I'll be the judge of that..." he said mockingly and Steven stuck his tongue out at him.

Steven was right. The meal they shared was the best Brendan had had in weeks. Just another great thing about this boy, Brendan thought. They had remained seated for a long time just enjoying each other's company as Walker suddenly appeared in the kitechen with a worried look on his face."Joel's gone," he confirmed. "He's been gone for hours and he's not answering his phone. I've looked everywhere. He got so mad at me for telling you about...you know..." Walker said. Steven, who was clearing the table, stopped and curiosusly waited for Walker to finish the sentence, his look wandering between the two older men. Brendan sighed: "Joel had fantasies about a threesome before you got in the picture, Steven," he explained casually. The boy let out a surprised "oh," returning to his kitchen duties. "Well, who can blame him, relly? And I wouldn't mind if you wanted to...you know...It would be kind of hot, as long as I'm still yours," he mumbled while he washed the plates. Brendan and Walker stared at him, in shock. "What?" Steven asked looking over his shoulder, a cheeky smile forming on his luscious lips. "Aren't you full of surprises, young Steven," Brendan purred as he got up from his seat. He gave Steven's tight arse cheeks a firm squeeze that made the lad jump. "You are going to tell me all about your dirty fantasies, young man! But first I'll go and look for our Joel, I think I know where he could be..."

**To be continued... Well, well, young Steven sure seems 'up for it', so what do you think should happen next? ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6: extra long and extra smutty, so I hope you'll like it ;-)! Review and let me know what you think! /Menandboysandme **

It was pitch-dark outside and the heavy rain was washing over Brendan's silver coloured Mercedes Benz. Hollyoaks was far behind him now and Joel must have walked for hours if he hadn't hitched a ride. Brendan had just starting to think that he wouldn't find him, when he finally spotted the siluette of a familiar figure walking by the edge of the road. Brendan pulled up next to him and the boy stopped shortly, flinching when he realized who the driver was. "Get in," Brendan said through the window. Joel shook his head and stubbornly walked away. "Fucking teenagers," the Irishman muttered to himself and hurridly jumped out of the car. In just a few strides he had reached the kid and firmly grabbed him by his neck and arm. Brendan frogmarched the struggling boy back to the car. Joel was as cocky as always but he didn't have much to put up against the older man's strength. Brendan tightened his grip and didn't loosen it until he put the boy down in the passenger's seat with a thud.

Joel looked pityful. He was absolutely soaked and even though he tried to hide it he was shaking from the cold. "Stupid brat," Brendan muttered as he reached for his coat in the back seat. "Put this on," he ordered. The sulking kid hesitantly peeled off his own leather jacket and t-shirt and covered himself in Brendan's coat. "What's going on Joel? Hm? People have been worrying about you, and with all right judging by how you manage to take care of yourself!" Brendan said, looking sternly at the kid. "What was I supposed to do? You hate me and Ste will hate me when he finds out...and Walker doesn't care, obviously..." he said sulkily, staring out the window. Brendan sighed, why did these youngsters have to make it so difficult. "No one hates you, Joel, that's just ridiculous. And Walker's been worried sick."

Joel sat quiet, still shaking so Brendan turned up the heat some more. "No he hasn't..." the boy finally said, barely audible."You're his everything, why won't you fucking get that?" Brendan snapped. He took the boy's chin and held it firmly, forcing the kid to meet his gaze. "He fucking loves you, Joel! I already told you this the last time I had to go look for you. You need to grow up and stop running away from home like a little boy as soon as something is bothering you!" Brendan scolded. The kid looked shamefaced and close to tears so Brendan decided that he had yelled at him enough. He gently patted the kid on the cheek and started the car. "Everything is going to be fine, Joel. I have an idea, I haven't told the others about it yet, but I'm thinking about taking you on a little vacation. Just the four of us, next weekend. Spend some time together..."

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX

Brendan had chosen a fancy hotel not far from Chester. It was Steven that had given him the idea to the whole thing when the boy had mentioned that he had never stayed at a hotel. When the four men entered the large building Joel and Steven was struck by the luxurious interior of the grand lobby with it's arched ceiling and huge marble pillars. Although Brendan didn't want to admit it to himself it really warmed his heart to see their fascination (yeah, he was getting soft, alright). "I bet the loo here is bigger than the appartement I grew up in!" Steven said with emphasis, his young face revealing how impressed he was. "Yeah, this is no ordinary B&B, is it BB?" Joel shouted from the other side of the hall. "You sure this is a good idea? People might think they are our rent boys or something," Walker hissed at Brendan as they waited for the keys to their rooms. Brendan grinned and pulled out his wallet. "Kinky, Simon. Kinky, I like that..." he answered the tall man before he turned to the receptionist behind the counter to get his kreditcard back. "Enjoy your stay Mr. Brady," she said with a polite smile and Brendan smiled back: "Oh, we will, love. We will..."

Walker and Joel went to their room to change for dinner and Steven and Brendan stepped into their suite. "This is where we're staying? Shit, Brendan..." Steven said when he stepped inside of the huge suite. It was on the top floor, with a really nice view from the balcony and it even had a jacuzzi. Brendan wrapped his arms around the boy's slender frame from behind and nibbled at his neck. "Since you've never stayed at a hotel before, we might as well make it count, right? You're not disappointed that we're not here alone for the weekend then?" Brendan teased. Steven smiled slyly and ran his hand over Brendan's stubbled cheek. "No, that's fine old man. I'm lucky to have Joel here, someone my own age to talk to!" he giggled. Brendan smirked and locked the door behind them. He pushed Steven up against the wall, crushing his lips against the younger man's. "Oh, I'll show you I still have some strength left, little boy," he growled in his ear and then bit down hard on Steven's throat. He kissed him all over and ran his big hands down to the firm arse cheeks. He was so turned on right now, he had been feeling horny the entire car trip. His mind had constantly wandered too the conversations him and Steven had been having lately.

"Tell me again, Steven. What do you want," he said huskily. Steven's erection was pressing against Brendan's thigh as he spoke. "Leave all control to you...watch you with them...use me," Steven panted. Brendan firmly tugged the kid's trousers and underwear down and dropped to his knees to take the leaking hard on into his mouth. "Fuck!" Steven gasped by the intensity of the sudden contact with Brendan's mouth. Brendan skillfully used his tounge and mouth on Steven's length. He really wanted to just take him now, fuck him in every spot of this luxury suite.

Brendan switched their positions so that Steven was kneeling in front of him. He could see the boy's proud erection stirring for attention, but that would have to wait, Brendan had other plans for him tonight. Brendan shoved his cock in and out between Steven's full lips, fucking his mouth until he until he came all over the lad's face. He then pulled out and hurridly dragged Steven to his feet. "Clean yourself up, we're going out to dinner. And no jerking off in the shower..." he said, slightly short of breath.

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX

They dined at a classy restaurant close to the hotel. Everyone had the steak except for Steven who ordered the fish. Brendan liked that. Those simple statements that showed that Steven was his own person and knew what he wanted. At first the young man had seemed a bit shy to the fancy environement though, but as the dinner went on he seemed more relaxed. When the waiter came with the check and four glasses of Irish malt all of the men were in a good mood. "Let's play truth or dare," Walker suggested. Joel threw his napkin at him and rolled his eyes: "I'm not doing that. I'm not some fourteen year old girl, am I?" he said. Brendan smirked and chuckled: "close enough Joel, close enough..." Joel gave him a flirtatious grin and started drinking his whiskey in large gulps. "Why don't you start asking then, since you came up with the idea, Simon?" Brendan said casually. Walker took a sip of his glass and ran a hand through his long hair. "Hm, lets see... Steven, truth or dare?" The boy squirmed nervously. "Uhm, truth then," he whimpered. "Right. I'll start of nicely, son, what's your favourite position?" Walker said with an evil smirk. Steven blushed, and let out a nervous laugh "Uhm..." Brendan put a comforting hand on his thigh. "Steven likes it from behind, doggy style, don't you Steven?" he stated as it was the most natural thing in the world."Yeah..." Steven admitted and took a sip at his whiskey. The strong liquor made him wrinkle his nose and the other men couldn't help but laugh at him. "You're such a baby, Ste!" Joel laughed as he demonstratively emptied his own glass in large gulps.

It was Steven's time to ask and he determinately turned to Joel."Dare" the Scottish kid said with a big grin. "Alright then. Go under the table and suck Brendan off!" Steven sassed. Joel instantly turned beet red. "I can't fucking do that in here now, can I, Ste?" he hissed at the other boy. Brendan smirked and pulled out his wallet. "That's right Joel. We want to be able to come back to this place. So why don't I dare you _all_ to come with me to the suite instead..." the Irishman said as he left the money on the table and rose from his seat.

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX

There wasn't a trace left of Joel's cockieness when the four of them stepped into the large hotel room. The kid's gaze awkwardly wandered between the interior design and his feet. "So, where were we, Joel?" Brendan asked, realizing that Joel was the nervous one among them. Steven, seemed calm and relaxed, staying close to Brendan, waiting quietly with a hint of a smile on his lips. "Why don't you lose your clothes, Joel," Brendan said casually and sat down in one of the leather arm chairs in the room and pulled Steven down onto his lap. Walker took a seat in the other chair next to them. "You heard him my boy, now do as your told..." he purred.

Joel stood in front of them with blushing cheeks, shyly peeking at Walker who nodded encouraging at him. Brendan started rubbing his hand over the front of Steven's trouser as they all watched how Joel slowly peeled off each item of clothing. "Good boy," Brendan praised when the only thing left to cover him was a pair of thin silk boxers. Joel was without doubt very aroused by the situation, but still he seemed very shy so Brendan decided that he needed some help. "Come here, " he said in a low voice. Joel hesitated for a second, but then started aproaching him slowly. Brendan put his fingers under the waistband and removed the underwear, revealing the kid's hard dick that was pointing proudly at his stomach. Brendan loosened Steven's trousers so that he could get his cock out as well. He simultaneously started stroking both men's dicks, as he locked eyes with Walker. The tall man got up from his seat and placed himself behind Joel and started touching him and kissing his neck. "You want this?" he whispered to the kid who eagerly nodded.

"I want you undressed too Steven," Brendan ordered in a husky voice and Steven instantly complied. Brendan felt so fucking proud of him, the kid trusted him completely and submitted to him like it was the most natural thing in this world. He looked so hot and Brendan felt his own cock twitch at the sight of the pert little arse, when he bent down to step out of his trousers. Walker pushed Joel down on his knees so that he was kneeling between Brendan's legs. "Show him what a good little cocksucker you are, Joel" Walker instructed, his voice thick with arousement. Joel bit his lip and started unbuttoning the suit trousers. Brendan couldn't help but smile at the expression on the boy's face as he released his cock. "Fuck..." Joel yealped. "Mhm," Walker purred and laid a firm hand on his boy's neck. "I told you," he sing-songed and moved the boy's head closer to Brendan's impressive erection. "Now suck this huge cock like a good little boy," Walker growled.

It was sexy as hell, having Joel on his knees sucking him and Walker helping the lad to take the cock deep down his throat. But the best thing was Steven's expression as he stood next to them watching the whole thing. Brendan smiled at him and caressed one of the slender legs, sliding a hand up to cup the firm arse. "Touch yourself, but don't come, Steven," Brendan said, his voice hoarse. When Steven started stroking his dick and it was such an intoxicating sight that none of them could take his eyes of him. The kid was a sexual creature and made for fucking, no doubt about it. Brendan pulled out his cock from Joel's mouth and made a gesture for the boy to stand up. "Very good, Joel. Now I want you two to kiss," he ordered. Walker and Brendan sat down again, each man stroking their big dicks as they watched their boy's lips touch. Steven moaned and probed his toungue deeper into Joel's mouth and Brendan guessed that he most definitely could taste him on the other man's lips right now. "Now play with each other,"Brendan purred, as he kept stroking his leaking cock. Joel dropped to his knees and took Steven's cock in his mouth while Steven's let his fingers dig into Joel's bare bottom, searching their way to his entrance. "Such slutty little boys..." Walker groaned, flushed with arousement.

"Don't you dare come yet, neither of you," Brendan said and firmly and rose to escort both of the naked boys over to the huge bed. He positioned them so that both of them were standing on their hands and knees. "Let's have some fun, Simon..." Brendan said, smiling at the other man as he caressed the smooth bottoms in front of him. Walker grinned back and joined him on the bed. "Fuck, Brady... If this is a dream, then don't wake me up!" Walker said and ran a hand over Steven's small and perfectly rounded arse. "What does your little bottom want, Steven? A spanking? Or would you like a tongue up your arse?" Steven lacked of words and simply pushed his arse out, desperate for...something. The boy's behaviour made Brendan let out a low laugh. He gave the boy's arse a stinging swat, that made Steven gasp and then did the same to Joel who responded with a surprised "oww!" Brendan distributed an equal amount of firm slaps to the boy's behinds, hard enough to leave marks of his hands on the soft flesh.

Walker breathed heavily, stroking his cock vigorously as he enjoyed the show. He was looking so damn horny that Brendan for a second considered giving him the same treatement as the younger boys (it wouldn't have been the first time for the man). But Walker got up and moved closer, letting go of his cock to be able to part Steven's bottocks. "So tight," he purred as he exposed the tight entrance. He bent down and eagerly started lapping at the pink hole, making Steven quiver. Steven loved getting licked right there, Brendan knew that by now and he also knew that the same treatement made the kid ready to shoot in seconds. "He won't be able to hold it if you keep doing that to him," Brendan explained. Walker abrubtly stopped the tongueing and playfully started spanking him instead. "Oh fuck..." Steven cried, shooting all over the shiny duvet. "Horny wee fellow, huh?" Walker said teasingly. Brendan tutted and pushed Steven down on his tender arse. "Stay. And no touching!" he ordered.

Brendan put his big hands on Joel's bottom and spread the globes wide apart. He dipped his head down and tasted the inside of the pale flesh, moving his tongue in cirkeling motions, closer and closer to the pink pucker. He then started teasing the exposed pucker with the tip of his tongue and his index finger, making Joel let out high pitched moans that sounded far from human. Walker shook his head and got out a black scarf from his pocket, holding it up in front of the boy's face. "I know from experience that Brendan is damn good at this. So I think we'd better gag you," Walker said softly and tied the scarf in and over Joel's mouth. Brendan realized that they probably did this often since he otherwise clearly would recall hearing these sounds at home. It was hot somehow, that the younger man got so aroused that he needed something to shut him up. And the scarf worked with only muffled moans escaping the gag as Brendan continued to stick his tongue deeper into Joel's tight little fuck hole.

"Please Brendan..." Steven begged from his sitting position. His dick was already hard again, precum dripping from the slit. Steven spread his legs, presenting his hole to Brendan and Walker. It was still shiny from Walker's saliva, and looked like it was made for cock. Walker positioned Steven on his arms and knees again and got out a tube of lube from his pocke. He started smeering out the lubricant with his long fingers over the little pucker. "I'll prepare him for you, Brendan..." Walker said, huskily. The 'preparation' was certainly the most thorough one that Steven had ever recieved. Walker did his best to stretch the unbelievably tight arse with his slick digets, the stretching gradually developing into a thorough finger fucking session. Brendan watched Steven's facial expressions and decided that it was necessary to proceed at once.

"Let's switch," Brendan said and carefully put Joel down onto his back. Walker quickly slipped a condom onto his dick and put Joel's legs up over his shoulder's. "We want to watch you," he drooled. Brendan nodded approvingly as he pushed Steven's shoulders down and pulling his arse up. "And we'll watch you, won't we, Steven," he purred and turned Steven's head so that he was looking right at the other men. "So hot..." the kid panted, with his head resting comfortably on one of the big down pillows, providing him with a great view.

Walker started mounting Joel and the Scottish kid desperatly yelped through the gag as the older man pushed further into his tight hole. "Good boy," Walker growled, slamming his cock into his boy. Steven watched with eyes wide. Brendan noticed that he suddenly seemed very nervous. "Relax, just watch them. Joel can take it," Brendan whispered softly in his ear. He slowly started to insert his cock into Steven who melted as soon as he felt the contact of Brendan's warm body against his back. He even subconsiously pushed his arse out so that he could be penetrated deeper. "God, Steven," Brendan groaned and buried his cock in the warm tightness, aiming for the kid's prostate with every thrust. It felt amazing.

Walker were balls deep into Joel, fucking him more slowly now while the Scottish kid stroked his own cock. The desperate cries trough the scarf indicated that Joel was getting close and soon his whole body jerked as he shot his load all over both himself and his lover. Walker climaxed only seconds after and Brendan enjoyed listening to him He had always loved how the man sounded when he came, it was a somehow honest sound that seemed to expose a part of his soul. Walker and Joel collapsed in each other's arms and Walker removed the saliva covered gag straight away replaced it with his mouth in a passionate kiss.

Brendan turned his gaze to Steven again. The kid was flushed and ready, and the scene that had just displayed in front of them seemed to have almost brought him over the edge once again. "That's right, come for me," Brendan growled. He firmly stroked Steven's dick while he pounded into the tight arse hole, his balls slapping onto Steven's perfectly rounded bottocks. The boy didn't need to be told twice and soon he orgasmed for the third time this evening. Brendan carefully pulled out his throbbing dick and threw away the condom. He then flipped Steven onto his back and started jerking off over the boy's beautiful face. Steven opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. He was so fucking cute, smiling cheekily, shamelessly waiting to taste Brendan's seed. Brendan grinned back at him and let himself go, filling Steven's mouth with the warm, milky coloured fluid.

**Hope you liked it! If you have any ideas of what should happen next – let me know! Maybe we need some drama? Or just more smut? ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Here's chapter 7, hope you like a little bit of kink since the smut continues ;-). And don't forget that reviews = love. Your ideas and opinions mean a lot to me! /Menandboysandme**

It was 3 AM and Brendan sat up in the hotel bed, abruptly woken up. The Irishman was in a cold sweat and his heart was pounding heavily in his chest. The nightmare. The one he hadn't had in months. Maybe it was a warning, telling him to be aware, that he wasn't supposed to be happy like this, Brendan thought. These feelings were dangerous, he had learnt that the hard way in the past. And now he was once again deeply sucked into this thing called love. Brendan felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't bare to lose Steven too, he needed to protect him from everything, even if it meant he'd never sleep again. He sighed and turned to his right. The boy lay with one of his legs drawn up against his stomach and an arm bent around his young face. He looked so peaceful and innocent. Brendan curled up to him, spooning the young man's warm body and inhaling his scent. Steven moved around a bit when he felt the connection with his lover and then started making those little humming sounds that always made Brendan smile.

The unpleasant feeling from the nightmare still lingered and Brendan wasn't able to go back to sleep. At 7 AM he got up and had a long shower to clear his mind. When he got out of the bathroom he texted Walker: "you awake?" Only seconds later he receieved the answer: "I am now." And Brendan answered back: "can we talk?" As soon as the men met in the hallway Walker gave Brendan a concerned look. "You look awful. What's happened?" he asked. Brendan leaned against the wall and rubbed his forehead. "The fucking dream again..." he mumbled. Walker stepped closed to him and cupped his face in his hands. "I've told you this before, Brendan. It wasn't your fault, and it's time you move on, you hear?" he said softly.

They didn't hug. They never had done much of that. But they stayed close for a while and the closeness was comforting. Walker was the only one who knew about his past and Brendan appreciated that he did right now, it took away some of the pain to have someone to share it with. "Thank you, Simon," Brendan said. "Look, yesteraday was great and I know our boys loved it. I just think it would be better if we waited a bit before it happens again." Walker nodded in understanding. "Let's just hang out together today, maybe go to some clubs tonight, my treat?" Walker suggested and Brendan nodded gratefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

When Brendan returned in the suite, Steven was sitting up in the bed smiling sleepily. "Hiya, where have you been?" the boy asked with a yawn. "Just talked to Walker outside for a bit. Are you hungry?" Brendan asked as he approched the bed. "Starving. Oh, can we order roomservice? I've always wanted to do that!" Steven said giving Brendan an imploring look "Order anything you like," Brendan answered smiling and planted a soft kiss on the boy's forehead. Steven instantly jumped out of bed and dialed the number on the phone and in minutes a subtle knock on the door was heard. A food trolley with a massive amount of food appeared in front of them, it was loaded with croissants, eggs, bacon, fresh fruit and - of course - jam sandwiches with seedless jam. Steven enthusiasticly started tasting small bites of everything on the trolley but soon he complained about being too full. Brendan turned out to be the one eating most of the remaining delicacies even though his appetite for the day wasn't as healthy as it usually was.

Steven placed himself behind Brendan and started to massage his shoulders. It felt amazing and Brendan suddenly realized that he was very tense, so tense that his muscles were aching. "Thank's for the breakfast... You're so quiet..." Steven said carefully. Brendan sighed. His state of mind had been showing after all, even though he had tried to hide it. "It's nothing, kid," he said and got up and tousled Steven's hair. The younger man smiled cheekily at him and started walking towards the bathroom. "Have a shower with me then..." he suggested seductively. Brendan grabbed the last croissant. "Already showered, kid. Now hurry up so we can go out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Walker and Joel seemed relaxed and content and very much in love when they all met up after breakfast. Last night's events had obviously worked their magic on the couple and Brendan could imagine how the two of them had spent their morning. Brendan felt much better now, almost cheerful, but Steven was sulky and quiet as the four of them went out to do some shopping. Brendan sensed that the kid's mood had something to do with him turning down that little invite earlier in the morning. It hadn't been Brendan's intention to put him down like that, but now it somehow amused him that the boy had been so affected by not getting laid. He felt like teasing him a bit, teach him that lesson about patience...

When the evening came they went to a popular gay friendly club in the area. Steven was in a worse mood than Brendan had ever seen him. What had started with a subtle pout had gradually escalated into a state where the boy seemed to be boiling with fury and frustration. Steven had barely spoken to Brendan during the whole day, even though the older man had been nice to him in all kinds of ways. Brendan had complimented him on how well he was doing at work and bought him a new set of clothes and shoes, but it had been obvious that the only attention Steven wanted was the physical and sexual one. The boy had tried his best to get it by displaying his pert arse in front of his lover whenever he had gotten the chance. Brendan had pretended not to see it. Maybe it was cruel, but he didn't exactly plan to live in celibacy for any longer than it was neccessary. The kid just needed a small reminder of who was boss and that he couldn't always have it his own way.

The club was loud and crowded and the men started of at the bar where Walker bought them drinks. Steven poured his mojito down his throat in seconds and then grabbed Joel's arm. "Let's dance," he demanded, without even giving Brendan a look. Walker looked curiously at Brendan, who just smiled. "Alright, what's going on, Bren?" he asked narrowing his eyes. The Irishman smirked and raised his glass. "Sláinte, my friend." Walker smiled back at him: "Glad to see you're feeling better." They watched their boys buying themselves drinks from the other bar across the room and then hitting the dance floor. Steven constantly made sure that he and Joel were positioned so that everyone in the club could enjoy the provocative dancing.

Steven grinded obscenely against Joel, who didn't seem to mind and then he started peeling off Joel's t-shirt. He also removed his own shirt (one of the new ones that Brendan had bought him) and threw it on the floor as he gave Brendan an obstinate look. A bunch of people (mostly men) rapidly gathered around the half naked boys, wanting to dance with them. Walker raised his eyebrows and looked at Brendan who frowned. Somehow the plan had backfired and Steven was really the one testing _his_ patience. They decided that it was time to step in and they made their way through the crowded dance floor. When they finally reached their boys Walker grabbed Joel and transported him through the mass, towards the exit. Brendan saw them leaving the club with their mouths attached to each other.

Brendan watched as Steven continued with the obscene dancing in front of him. He picked up the kid's shirt and approached him. "What are you doing, Steven...?" he asked calmly. The boy didn't meet Brendan's gaze as he snarled: "Like you even care...and it's not like you can do anything about it." Brendan laughed and lifted the kid up and threw him over his shoulder without effort. The crowd parted for him as he carried the kicking and soundly protesting boy out from the club.

He didn't put the boy down before they reached the hotel and when he finally did so, Steven wasn't so cocky anymore. Brendan firmly escorted his young lover to the suite without saying a word before the door closed behind them. He then leaned in close and whispered into the boy's ear: "Manipulating me again, Steven? What did I tell you about that?" Steven looked shy and even younger than usual. "So you're not tired of me then?" he asked in a small voice. The Irishman put his big hands around the boy's face. "God, Steven. Is that what you thought? I want you more than anything, don't you know that by now?" he said softly.

Brendan ran a hand through the dirt blonde strands of hair. The boy looked curiously at him. "So you're not angry?" he asked. Brendan shook his head and continued to play with the soft hair. "No. Not at all. I know I acted weird this morning, it's just... I'll tell you about it another time," he said and caressed the boys smooth face, tracing his hand down to his chin, tilting it with his index finger. "However, dancing shirtless to provoke me is not an appropriate behaviour, Steven." The boy blushed and looked down, his mouth twitching slightly as he tried to hide the mischievous smile appearing on his lips. "You think that's funny, huh?" Brendan growled and pushed him down on his back in the large bed. "You need to be taught a lesson, my boy," he purred as he looked straight into Steven's eyes that were beaming with anticipation.

Brendan got up and fetched a large shopping bag that he had hidden in the wardrobe. "What's that?" the boy asked with anticipation. "That's for me to know and for you to find out," Brendan purred and pulled out a black piece of fabric from the bag. "Do you trust me, Steven?" he asked and held it in front of the boy's face. Steven swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah..." he whispered and let Brendan put the blindfold over his eyes. Brendan had tried it on earlier and he knew that it would block the boy's vision completely. The Irishman tugged Steven's trousers down, only leaving his boxers on. "Stay," he ordered huskily and picked up the bag again. He opened a box with two shiny metal handcuffs. Not just some cheap model, but the real thing. The shop him and Walker had visited while Joel and Steven had gone back to the hotel had had a big selection of top class toys. These handcuffs were likely to be the same model that police officers used and they had been expensive as hell. Not that it mattered, though, nothing was too good for his boy. Simply nothing.

Steven flinched at the sound of the cuffs and Brendan let out a low throaty laugh. He gently, but firmly guided Steven's arms up against the headboard that consisted of solid wooden bars. The first cuff clicked around Steven's left wrist and the boy gulped again. "Just relax and enjoy it, Steven. I'll take care of you," Brendan said as he secured the other slender wrist to the bed. The boy was totally exposed where he lay on his back, his arms stretched out and secured to the wodden bars. Brendan watched the young man's dick twitch in his boxers. "I should tie your legs as well, naughty boy, but for what I have planned I want you to be flexible so I'll leave them as they are..."

Brendan wanted Steven not to know about what was in store for him. So the first thing he did was to go straight for the kid's erection, stroking it in an almost clinical way. He touched only the throbbing dick and no other part of the kid's wanton body. Brendan made him come in the matter of seconds. "What...Brendan..?" Steven panted through the orgasm. Brendan pulled up the blindfold so that Steven could watch as he greedily licked the boy's spunk of his fingers. "No more questioning me, little boy, or I'll have to put a gag on you too," he purred and sucked the fingers clean."The only sounds I want to hear from you, is you screming my name when I make you come," Brendan added and covered the boy's eyes once again.

The Irishman reached for the bag again and brought out a box. He opened it and put the item in his hand. It was long, but not very wide, definitely thinner than his own cock. But Brendan was sure that it would fill it's purpose. He folded Steven's legs so that his thighs was pressing against his stomach. The kid was indeed flexible. He then squirted som lube along the crack and let the shiny item follow it's trail over the boy's very exposed anus. Steven rocked his hips, his dick rising proudly once again. It had only been a few minutes since he had came and he was already rock hard again. Horny little minx, Brendan thought and put the dildo against the lubed up entrance and slowly inserted it.

"C-cold!" Steven gasped and Brendan firmly slapped his right arse cheek. "What did I say about talking?" he purred and pushed the dildo further into the boy's clenching arse. It didn't stretch him much, since it was rather thin, but that was the point about it. The surprise... When it hit the boy's prostate gland Steven bit his lip and tried to fuck himself on it. Brendan grinned widely, pressing Steven down into the mattress with one hand as he switched on the vibrations with the other. The sounds coming out of the kid's mouth were carnal, guttural screams as Brendan moved the tip of the vibrator so it rubbed over the boy's sweet spot. He stroked the boy's leaking cock as he used the vibrator in him. "Oh, fuck! Fuck! Oh, God!" Steven cursed and begged. Brendan shook his head. "Something needs to shut you up Steven," he said mockingly and manouvered himself so that he was positioned at the boy's side next to his head. He then turned the bound and blindfolded boy's face so that it was close to his crotch. "Suck," he ordered hoarsly and fed his throbbing cock to the boy. As Steven obediantly sucked at Brendan's erection, the older man stroked the lad's dick and fucked him with the vibrator. Steven of course, didn't last long and the beautiful boy orgasmed once again.

Usually Brendan would leave him for a while to regain some powers, but since he was teaching the kid a lesson he went straight for the boy's arse. "I think you need something bigger up here, don't you Steven," he purred as he removed the vibrator from the exahusted boy. He lubed up the entrance again and pushed his big dick deeply into the tight little arse hole. "Fuck fuck fuck!" Steven groaned. Brendan tutted and picked up the boy's boxers from the bed. "You never learn, do you, my boy?" Brendan said softly and inserted the curled up underwear into the lad's mouth.

Blindfolded, bound and gagged. And Steven was growing hard again as Brendan thrusted into him, filling him, owning him, using him and loving him all at the same time. The blindfold was suddenly in the way. Brendan felt the stronge urge to look into the boy's eyes, see the desire and submission in those ponds of blue. He removed the fabric from Steven's eyes and also took out the gagging device from the boy's mouth. He wanted to hear him too. "Brendan..." Steven panted, as his eyes adjusted to the light. "Such a good boy, Steven. Now come for me," Brendan groaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

He sat up in the bed, panting. The room was dark and quiet and only the peaceful sounds of Steven's breathing were heard. The dreadful nightmare again. It was awful and accussing, saying that he should have done more, that he should have protected him, rescued him. Brendan decided it was time he told Steven about his past. He deserved to know about Vinnie.

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's time for the final chapter, hope you'll like it. Thank you so much for your lovely reviews and ideas along the way. You are amazing! Please leave a comment for this final part as well and let me know what you think of how I ended it. /Menandboysandme**

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and Brendan still hadn't managed to tell Steven about Vinnie. Revealing his dark past to his lover was so much harder than he had thought. He was terrified that the truth would destroy what they had and Brendan just couldn't bear to lose him. The nightmares came and went, in periods they left him completely, but then they struck again - twice as hard - with flashing images of himself running. He was never fast enough, he always got there too late just like in he had done in reality. Although back then he hadn't run, he had just happened to pass.

Walker kept urging him on to tell Steven, saying it was neccessary to do so if he would ever be able to move on. And Brendan wanted to, hell, he tried over and over again. But there was always something in the way, something that made it a bad point. He knew of course that he was making excuses for himself, he was being a coward. Steven didn't make it easier for him either. Brendan loved everything about the lad and the mere thought of not having him in his life anymore scared the living hell out of him.

Sex was the only thing that would temporarily take his mind off his troubles. So they shagged all the time. It put him in a state of mind where the only ones existing were him and Steven. And when Steven approached him, coy and shy with a nervous smile, asking him, no begging him, to tie him up again. Then it was all too easy to delay what he knew had to be done and easy enough to set his sorrows aside

When Steven came to ask him, like today, it was always with a look of part shame and part desire. Brendan didn't mind at all, he'd gladly satisfy the boy's need to be bound. Not that he really needed to put him in restraints to hold him in place. He was bigger and stronger and if he wanted to he could do whatever he wanted to the wee lad. Brendan shoved him down on the bed, rougher than he had intended to, probing his tongue into the boy's mouth as he undressed him hurridly. He then put him on his stomach, tucking a pair of pillows under the boy's narrow hips so that the perfectly shaped bottom ended up in a delightfully exposed position.

Brendan pulled off his leather belt and when Steven lay his eyes on the strap a hint of fear showed in his eyes. Brendan shook his head and kissed the boy softly on the lips. "I'm only using it to tie you with, love," he whispered into his ear and fastened the boy's arms tightly behind his back. Although Brendan couldn't see it, he knew that Steven was hard against the pillows. He moved his hips, trying to create som friction against his groin. "Stay still or you'll be punished..." Brendan purred. "I don't care," Steven groaned and continued to rub his cock against the pillows. The challenge was obvious. Brendan caressed his back, moving his big hands down to the pert arse cheeks so beautifully put on display for him. "Maybe you need it then, young Steven," he said, with a voice that was soft as silk.

The first blow surprised the kid, it was unexpectedly hard and made him jump in his limited range of motion. Brendan admired the handprint he had left on the arse cheek, the contures covering almost the entire amount of flesh. He reached a hand down to feel the kid's cock - rock hard as he had already known. He continued to spank him, firmly and methodically until the little arse was red and boiling hot. Steven panted and yelped, desperatly wriggling his bottom. "Poor boy, all tied up and at my mercy," Brendan growled and moved on to lick the boy's glowing bum, soothingly cooling it down with his tounge. Then, unable to resist it anymore, he separated the tender arse cheeks, spreading them wide and dipped his head in.

He fucking loved the taste of him. Kissing him, sucking him, rimming him – it didn't matter, Steven was his all time favourite flavour. Brendan worked his tongue in the quivering hole for a long time, making it nice and wet for what was to come. The thorough licking, of the outside and inside made Steven pant and curse more than ever, screaming his name as Brendan tongue fucked him. He was so different now from the shy boy apporoaching him before. "Fuck me now, fuck me Brendan!" Steven groaned.

Brendan obliged and pushed his lubed up dick all the way into Steven's arse, feeling the muscles contract around his erection. He fucked him rougher than usual and the thrusting completely milked his big dick as the boy moaned soundly beneath him. "So innocent, yet such a little slut, Steven. You like this, don't you?" Brendan mumbled hoarsly into the boy's ear as he continued to fuck him in an animalistic way, slamming his dick into the defenceless hole over and over again. "Fuck, yes..." Steven panted in response, the only two words he managed to speak in this state.

Brendan couldn't get enough of him, he kissed him and fucked him like he wanted to consume the lad. Afterwards he collapsed, exahausted from the effort in combination with the last weeks lack of sleep. Luckily he remembered to untie the boy, who immediatlely snuggled up to him and fell asleep in his arms. Brendan's own sleep was shallow and short and the remaining of the night he lay sleepless again.

The morning came of the day that he dreaded most of the whole year. The date when the horrible event had occurred, ten years ago in Liverpool. The day that Vinnie had died and the day that had cursed him with nightmares ever since. It also happened to be Steven's 19th birthday.

Brendan was determined that his dark state of mind wouldn't ruin the day for his lover. He therefore spent most of the day alone in the office at the club, until he was eventually forced to go home to participate in the festivities. Back at the appartement Cheryl had done a great job decorating the place. It was sort of childish with coloured ballons hanging all over the kitchen and livingroom, but it looked good and it was suiting somehow: according to Steven, his good for nothing family had barely even acknowledged any of his birthdays.

Walker was sitting in the couch with Joel on his lap, the couple being so focused on making out that they didn't even notice when Brendan walked into the room. He envied the simplicity of their relationship – not a care in the world, just a long endless snog. Cheryl greated him with kisses on both cheeks."Just in time for cake!" she shouted. Steven's face lit up when he laid his eyes on him. He was wearing a party hat and was just about to cut into a massive birthday cake in the shape of a red sportscar. Cheryl had really gone all in with the whole kid's party stuff and Brendan had to admit that it was sort of cute.

Some people from the club had been invited (the ones who weren't working) and also some friends of Steven that Brendan didn't know the names of. The cake was cut and asfterwards Steven opened his presents. He seemed completely overwhelmed by the attention and he kept repeting that it was too much. Brendan wished that some day he would know that he deserved everything. Steven opened Brendan's present and dropped his jaw when he saw what was in the box. The kid threw his arms around Brendan's neck and gave him an affectionate hug. "This must have cost a fortune!" he said and took out the watch from it's box with shaking hands. He was right, it had been dead expensive. But Brendan said nothing, he just gave him a small smile and a kiss on the forehead. He loved him so much it hurt, he had never felt this way about anyone. Not even...

The door bell rang and Steven rushed off to open the front door, letting a short bloke in who gave Steven a big hug and handed him three bottles of vodka. Brendan frowned, it was somehow a stupid gift to someone who not long ago had stopped taking drugs. Walker laid a hand on his shoulder. "Brady, I know this is a tough day for you..." Brendan shrugged and dropped his gaze. "Not now Walker...please," he said, his voice unsteady. Walker patted his back. "Alright. Hey, I think that's the kid that I saw Ste buy the drugs from some months ago. What was his name...Doug? I didn't know he was inv..." Walker didn't even get a chance to finish the sentance before Brendan had walked up to the drug dealer and pushed him up against the wall. "Get out from my home!" he hissed and threw the stunned kid out the front door.

Steven was in shock, he stared angrily at the older man."What the fuck Brendan, what are you doing? He's my friend!" The room had fallen quiet by the Irishman's outburst and everyone was now staring at him and Steven. "He sold ye drugs, Steven. He's not welcome here, he's..." Brendan tried, but Steven was furious. "I don't do drugs anymore, I thought you trusted me...! He's my _friend_! He's not that different from me you know, so maybe you want me to leave too?!" Steven shouted at him. Brendan was devastated. "No...Steven...I just want you safe..." the Irishman mumbled before he turned his back on Steven and the others and hurridly climbed the stairs to the top floor.

Brendan felt his heart pounding heaviliy in his chest hearing Cheryl's cheerful voice from a distance: "there's more cake and drinks people!" He also heard Walker saying something to Steven but then someone turned up the volume on the stereo and their voices were gone. He stumbled into his bedroom and sunk down into the armchair, pouring himself a large whiskey that he emtied in just a few gulps. This was a shitty day, no doubt. He had ruined Steven's birthday and he would ruin their relationship when he told him about what happened with Vinnie. This was the beginning of the end, wasn't it?

Brendan woke up by a careful knock on the bedroom door and realized that he must have dozed off. Steven entered the room and approached him slowly. "The guests have left now. Walker said that you wanted to tell me something," he said with a sad expression."Are you breaking up with me or something," his voice was slightly trembling. Brendan silently cursed Walker who never had been good at minding his own buisness, but of course he was right. He had to tell him. It was time. "God, no, Steven. That's not what this is about..." Brendan sighed. Steven sat down on one of the armrests next to him, giving him an earnest look. "Then what is it? You've been acting strange for weeks now."

So Brendan told him. He told him about his life in Liverpool 10 years ago when he was working for a man called Danny Houston. "I was 24, and on paper I was employed at his nightclub, but mostly I was involved in his other buisnesses. Washing money, dealing drugs, working my way up to become one of the big boys," Brendan sighed.

"I knew I was gay, I had always known, I just didn't have enough courrage to come out, not even to myself. I had been with several men, but never let anyone close to me and certainly never let myself fall in love. Until I met Vinnie. He was as a dishwasher in the club and was constanly picked on beacuse he was scrawny and young... I knew he wanted me the first time I laid my eyes on him, but I never planned to fall so hard for him after I had seduced him. We started seeing each other, secretly of course. I was horrible to him, the smallest sign of affection in public and I punished him for it..." Brendan turned quiet, looking down at his shoes. He couldn't bare to meet Steven's gaze.

"Go on," Steven said softly. Brendan kept his gaze on the floor as he continued. "Danny, wanted me to start to collect money and that meant hurting people. People that didn't pay in time. It was mostly addicted kids and I couldn't do it. I guess he got scared that I'd tell someone about how he really ran his buisness so he threatened me. He had nothing on me, though, until he saw me kissing Vinnie one night at the club after hours. Danny said I'd better start doing my job, or else he would tell everyone that I was queer. I refused to do it and I decided to leave Liverpool. I was a coward, Steven. I was so scared that people would look down on me for being gay, so I decided to leave everything – including Vinnie, behind. No one knew that I was leaving town, I didn't even tell Vinnie but in the last minute I changed my mind and decided I should at least tell him that I was leaving."

Brendan struggled to continue. It was getting too hard. Too painful. "Tell me what happened," Steven whispered. Brendan cleared his throat and nodded. "I arrived at his appartement and I saw three men beating and kicking the shit out of someone. It only took me a few seconds to recognize them. It was Danny Houston and two of his closest men. The person on the ground was Vinnie. When they saw me they rushed off and I...he lay there in a pool of blood, his face completely kicked in and..." Brendan paused for a long while. The room was so silent. He suddelnly felt that his cheeks were wet and realized he was crying. He hadn't cried in years. Steven stood up in front of him, holding his face in his hands. "Go on, Brendan..." he said. Brendan's voice was shaking as he continued: "Vinnie died in the hospital from internal injuries, 10 years ago today. I seeked revenge on Danny and then I went to prison. Five years on the inside for beating the shit out of Danny Houston and his blokes. I wished I had killed him. At least he was convicted with murder along with his little helpers. But still, it was my fault that Vinnie died and nothing can cange that."

"It wasn't your fault, Brendan. I wish you had told me before, it must have been so hard for you today," Steven said and caressed the wet stubble on Brendan's cheeks. "Steven, I don't deserve this..." Brendan whispered. The boy's grip on his face tightened, tiliting his head so Brendan was forced to look straight into the boy's honest, blue eyes. "Yes you do, Brendan. You're not a bad person. You've done more for me than anyone!" he said determinately. "Walker has told me about your father, I wish you had told me about that as well. I can take it, I want to be there for you like you always are for me. And I know I'm young but, I've been through enough bad things in my life to know when a good thing crosses my path. I love you, Brendan," Steven said softly and put his lips against Brendan's, kissing him affectionately. Brendan felt a wave of happiness and gratefulness through his body, it was like coming back to life after beeing dead for a long time. Maybe he wasn't cursed after all and maybe he did deserve happiness. Maybe Steven was his second chance in life, an opportunity to start over and do things right. Walker was a wise man and Brendan made a mental note to thank him for putting his nose where it didn't belong.

Steven dropped to his knees and started undoing Brendan's trousers. "Please," he whispered. "Let me take care of you..." The boy begged, looking up at him, his eyes burning with desire. And how could Brendan deny him? After all, it was the kid's birthday... Steven got his cock out and started licking it from the root to the head, making it hard with just a few swipes of his eager tongue. He started sucking him off and Brendan admired the sight Steven's face and his fully erected cock sliding in and out between the boy's pouty lips. The boy made sure to cover the throbbing cock with his spit, making it wet and slippery. He got up and hurridly removed his own clothes and then positioned himself straddling Brendan's lap. The Irishman curiosly looked at the boy who shot him a mischievous smile. He took Brendan's cock in a firm grip and guided it to his entrance. "We can do this now, remember..?" he whispered. "We haven't yet, but we can. So please..." Steven whispered. Brendan's cock twitched in the kid's fist. He was unable to speak and just nodded as he felt his bare cock find it's way into Steven's tightness. They kissed passionately as Steven slowly started to fuck himself on Brendan's dick. They were doing it raw for the first time and Brendan couldn't believe how insanely hot it was.

He couldn't resist lifting the boy up and carry him over to the bed, his dick remaining throbbing inside of Steven. Brendan put him down on his back and placed his legs on his shoulders. Their bodies worked together in a perfect rhythm, moving both men closer and closer to the climax. "I want to come inside of you," Brendan mumbled, his voice thick with arousement. "Do it," Steven whispered, looking deep into Brendan's eyes. There wasn't any doubt, they were meant to be. Bound to each other.

**There you go, honeys! Stendan for ever btw, happy times in the fandom right now, yay ;-)!**


End file.
